


Thinking of Him

by Tarlan



Category: The Terminator (1984)
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Connor gave Kyle a photo of a beautiful woman - Sarah Connor, John's mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **MMoM** \- 2

Kyle still didn't understand why John Connor had given him this photograph of his mother, wondering how he could part with such a memory, but she was so beautiful that he couldn't refuse. She looked sad too, as if she already had the weight of the whole world on her small shoulders. He often wondered what she was thinking at that moment, but if John Connor knew then he kept that to himself. They called Sarah Connor the mother of the Resistance, and all John would tell him was that this photograph was taken on the day she began fighting back against the future.

His grimy finger brushed over her lovely face and he felt a moment of guilt as he felt his body react to her image. She was so special. So beautiful. 

He gave in to the desire, reaching down to touch himself, feeling the weight of the cock in his hand lifting as it filled. He wrapped his hand around himself, thrusting through the tight circle of his fingers as he stared at her image, and when he came, her name fell from his lips in worship.

"Sarah," he repeated softly as he lifted the photograph and kissed her sad lips, wishing she was thinking of him.

END  
 


End file.
